


dani my boy

by cake05



Category: froggies_in_buckets
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cake05/pseuds/cake05
Summary: oh my god I found my baby's ao3 joyous day now I will beat her to death
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	dani my boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froggies_in_buckets (Dani_Chameleon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Chameleon/gifts).



> killing dani

*beats you to death non-consensually* fucking casual I will canonically spit in your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> dani's dead


End file.
